


when we were young

by minalous



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Kissing, jungkook is hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minalous/pseuds/minalous
Summary: The man named Jungkook. The wonderful man who came into your life and changed it forever. Broken memories is all you have left of him, memories of him playing like a broken record inside your scattered mind. But you still love him, after all these years you love him. Always..
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Kudos: 18





	when we were young

“Is this the last time I get to hold you?”

You don’t leave his hand from yours, you keep holding him as close as you can to savour the last of moments you get to have him. His eyes meet yours in a desperate attempt to burn your image inside his mind, inside his heart. The memory of you will be his sweet remedy.

He was never meant to meet you, never meant to fall in love with you, never meant to hurt you.

He is a God who wanted to see humans from up close and experience those feelings and emotions he was never able to understand. He knew of pain, loss, love, lust, regret, loneliness. He knew how people reacted to the illusion of the existence of emotions, he wondered how humans could be so irrational of trusting one another, how they could be so blind to the truth.

The one truth for him was death. Death was simple, certain, inevitable. And love was the opposite; complicated, vague, inexplicable.

Jungkook’s curiosity was the fatal mistake. The mistake that comes to haunt him for the rest of his immortal life.

But at least you will have all those memories.. Broken memories of the most beautiful days of your mortal life

♡  
The first time you met him was on a spring day. The beauty of the blossomed trees was mesmerising, everyone around you was too busy to enjoy how beautiful of a day it was, except for him. A man who had his eyes closed and he seemed so lost into the moment that it made your heart skip a beat. It was such a rare view, same to a hidden gem to still find people willing to stop and stare to the beauty nature can offer. You still remember watching him as if hypnotised, Jungkook reaching out to touch one of the branches of the tree and softly whisper to it.

Every now and then you would see him around the city, it would be more than unavoidable not to notice him. The way he moved around was the equivalent of aristocratic. His manners were out of this world but whenever you were to steal some glances, his eyes would seem so full of curiosity and excitement. Everything was going so well, you looking at him from afar until the day Jungkook's eyes stared into yours and at that moment you swear you felt infinite.

The days would come and go so quickly since you met him, getting to know him was a new experience to the both of you. Jungkook seemed to know every little thing for the universe itself but when it came to the smallest of things, he acted as a child ready to get a candy within his grasp. It was beautiful and rare to interact with someone who was spellbound by you, someone who was both excited and anxious about the new things you could explore together.

Jungkook was the person you had been waiting your whole life for; he would message you to ask you if it was okay to go on another date but would always ask you if it was too cold for you to go out. His consideration about everything would seem annoying to someone else but to you was the sweetest of things.

♡

The warmth of the winter sun is one of the moments you can still recall with great ease, the faint wind blowing the last of the leaves away and the scenery unravelling before you was so breathtaking. The sea looked as if taken from an ancient painting, put before your eyes and waiting for you to step inside it, to be taken in another world. A world were you can be with him, just you and Jungkook.

That day, the day when you spent hours and hours of sharing moments, dreams and wishes for the future to come, you could feel the longing in your heart. It was a feeling you could not shake away, a feeling screaming you were about to suffer a great loss. But Jungkook was right there beside you, so what could go wrong?

And on that day when you were so scared about your future with him, it was the day you shared your first kiss. The kiss felt pure, filled with emotions, so full of love and longing. It was the kind of kiss you wait for a thousand lives, a kiss you only have once.

♡

You remember the first time you saw him gazing at the snow as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. His eyes met the endless of the night sky and when a small snowflake hit his warm cheek you could swear his childlike, innocent smile was the purest form of love you ever felt in your life. Jungkook turned around to see your sweet smile, the smile you only had for him.

"I wish I could feel like that everyday" Jungkook said suddenly

"Like what?" you asked softly

"I wish everyday was like that; waking up by your side and not have a care for the world. Just you and I" he told you as his fingers brushed against your hand "It feels right to be here with you, to live this moment, to share it with you" his fingers now intertwined with yours and as he was about to start walking again, he put your hands inside his coat's pocket.

"Your innocence makes me love you even more.."

♡

"My selfishness brought us here." Jungkook was muttering to himself

You may not have been able to completely understand what was going through his mind but deep inside, deep inside you knew it had to be this uneasy feeling you always had. The love you were experiencing with him was too good to be true, you being happy for once in your life was not meant to last.

"What is it?" you asked him softly but in vain

Jungkook was picking up random stuff he had left scattered around his house, moving around from room to room to collect items he may have forgotten. Before you could even recollect your thoughts, ask him what is happening, he spoke again.

"It was all worth it. It is worth it"

With his hand wrapped around your waist he ever so carefully guides you towards the front door.

"Please wait for me at the car. I will be there in a few minutes" you are about to complain but he stops you

"Please don't fight me on that. Go. Just go. Please.." he says softly and with a soft kiss on the top of your head, he gives you a bittersweet smile and closes the door behind you.

But knowing you, you do not leave. You simply stand there, behind the closed door, wondering why all out of the sudden he began being so mysterious and weird around you. For one, you knew for sure there were parts of him you could never quite understand in depth but that was what you loved about him.

The door you thought. You could open the door and go see what was the reason of his absurd behaviour, why he was acting so differently. All kind of thoughts were running through your mind; him being terminally ill. Why was your mind your worst enemy? The anxiety was about to consume you whole so your body did you a favour, your hand pushed the door open.

No, you cannot lose him. Not him.

You could never remember what you saw that day, the only memory was waking up inside Jungkook's arms, him being a trembling mess. He kept apologising about corrupting your innocent soul, his aura influencing your mind. How he could be so oblivious to the threats he made you face.

That was the day he revealed who he was, that was the day you lost him forever.

♡

"It was never your fault. It is not your fault you chose to love me. It is my fault, mine and only. This human heart inside my chest beats only for you and every cell in this body screams out its love for you. If I were ever meant to be on this earth and live a human life, I would be honoured to be yours, to be your soulmate." Standing still for a moment, Jungkook's eyes follow the tears threatening to fall from the corners of your eyes. When his hand softly cups your cheek, you instinctively lean on his touch with his warmth blinding your thoughts.

"We need to say goodbye. Should I stay more, I may never be able to leave" Jungkook feels something wetting his cheek and for a moment he is confused by the strangeness of it.

"You're my tear" he says as he wipes the drop of tear "You're the emotions I never had"

For he was the Angel of death, protector of the damned souls, an immortal God who should have never fallen in love with the mortal you. He was Hades.

And you.. The mortal you. You were everything he could dream of but never could possess.

A love doomed into the eternity with no hope to blossom. An eternal hope of a spring day that shall remain frozen into the coldness of his winter

"I wish I'd be your last" the voice you heard was so faint but you knew. You knew it was him, wishful thoughts of you being there for him and him being with you for the rest of your days..

♡

"I miss you"

This faint whispering you keep listening must be a mistaken memory of yours. The old you has been thinking of him, recalling everything dear and beautiful you have been keeping close to your heart all these years. You are alone in this world, falling into deep thoughts of how different your life could have been if you ever chose to marry the man called Namjoon, the man who begged you to let him heal your broken heart. But your heart wasn't yours to heal. It ever belonged to him, the voice you have been wishing to remember until it is impossible to forget.

Old and alone. Because how could you ever love without Jungkook? But you lived a happy life, you lived until you would see him again.

"I still want you"

This voice. Even after all these years the voice never leaves you alone. Is it a dream?

The room seems to get darker around you, the light on your nightstand can barely illuminate the corners of it. There is no fear though for what it is to come, this familiar feeling of complete serenity is bathing your soul and for once in a long time you feel at peace.

"It is time, my love" the voice says.. But it is right beside you now.

"Finally" you can barely get out "you came back for me"

"I never left" you can now see Jungkook's beautiful face, his figure towering over your smaller, weaker frame

"You are still so beautiful, so young" you tell him and you can see him smile, after decades of missing him, he is here

"So are you" Jungkook leans down to place a soft kiss on your lips and heaven knows how long you have waited for this moment to come

Jungkook ever so carefully helps you get up from the bed, feeling lightweight after months of not being able to stand on your own. He guides you in front of the standing mirror in one of the corners of your room.

"Am I young again?" you say in disbelief

"We can have our second chance in afterlife. Come with me, my love"

You turn around to face the truth; your old, lifeless body is laying peacefully on the bed but you do not feel ready to leave. The love of your life is standing centimetres away from you but still, you are not complete.

"I have one last question before I leave this world." you start " The day before you left me, something happened, something that scared you.”

Jungkook calmly explained to you what he found out while being with you, how he was slowly claiming your soul. Being the God of Death, it was inevitable, you were cursed to live separately while being mortal. He never meant to hurt you..“I waited for you. Until it was your time to leave this earthly world and be with me. I waited..”

“Are you ready?” Jungkook asks you but you keep looking back at the nightstand

“Just one moment” you respond, walking back to your nightstand to shuffle through your belongings. 

“Take my hand now, love” is all he had to say and you willingly followed. You were ready to let go

In the last moment you had left in the earthly world, you wished to leave the most precious thing you ever had in your possession, to be left with what you loved the most. You had placed it in your hand so you can be with it, body and soul.

A gift from Jungkook to you, a beautiful gift that had “Forever yours” written on its back. A photograph of when you were young. 

“I am ready”


End file.
